1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a counterbalanced radiation detection system. In particular, the invention relates to a rotational counterbalanced gamma camera system.
2. Description of the Prior Art The brochure "ROTA CAMERA A versatile gamma camera system for SPECT and conventional imaging" of Siemens Gammasonics, Inc., 2000 Nuclear Drive, Des Plaines, Ill. 60018, No. MG/5700-006-121B INT 4M 11/82 illustrates a rotational counterbalanced gamma camera system. The system comprises a base and a gantry connected with the base. It further comprises a first and second gamma camera heads which are both tiltably connected with the gantry. During rotating of the gantry both camera heads describe an orbit about a patient under investigation. The tilting angle of each camera head is a measure for the radius of the orbit. Each gamma camera head is counterbalanced by a separate counterweight, such as of lead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,727 (Muehllehner et al.) describes a position imaging system having a gantry and two camera heads which are positioned on opposite sides of the circumference of the gantry. During rotation of the gantry one camera head always counterbalances the other one while both camera heads are rotating on an orbit about a patient. However, the camera heads are not tiltable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,819 (Platz et al.) depicts a supporting table for patients comprising a table plate and a lever mechanism for positioning the table plate in different heights.